Functionalized aryl fluorides are used as pharmaceuticals and agrochemicals, in part due to their favorable pharmacological properties such as increased metabolic stability (see, for example, Müller et al., Science 2007, 317, 1881-1886; Kirk et al., Org. Process Res. Dev. 2001, 41, 443-470; and Jeschke, P. ChemBioChem 2004, 5, 570-589). Aryl fluorides also find applications as tracers in positron emission tomography using the [18F] isotope (Lasne, et al. In Contrast Agents II, 2002; Vol. 222, pp 201-258). Fluorine has the highest electronegativity, the highest oxidation potential, and the smallest anionic radius of all elements, each of which complicates carbon-fluorine bond formation when compared to other carbon-heteroatom bond formations (see, for example, Chambers, R. D., Fluorine in organic chemistry. Oxford: N.Y., 2004; and Furuya et al. Curr. Opin. Drug Discov. Devel. 2008, 11, 803-819).